A Cruise Cullen Style
by KarlaAndTaniaAreImmortal
Summary: The Cullen family decide to go on a cruise. Some thing is bound to happen... Written by: Tania!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight. But I do own Karla. Just Kidding!**  


**Edward POV**

My family and I were going on a 5 day cruise and everyone was excited

"Edward, wake up Renesmee!" called out Bella

I ran up to our daughter's room

"Nessie wake up" I whispered

"Are we leaving?" she said in sleepy voice

"Yes, and hurry up Alice wants to do your hair" I said

_Wow,what a shocker!_

I chuckled

Then I left her room and ran to the mansion to help everyone else

Emmett POV

"Hey Rose, have you seen my Elvis costume?"I asked

"Why do you need your Elvis costume?" she asked

"Alice said it would come in handy" I responded

"Ok?Um, I think it is its under your Hannah Montana costume in the closet" she said

"'Kay, thanks"I said

Alice POV

"Jasper hurry up!" i said

He was lifting 20 of my suitcases to the car, when Edward came

"Hey bro, mind helping me?" Jasper asked Edward

"Sure" Edward said

Edward grabbed a small handbag from the top and went to the car

"Gee thanks" Jasper said sarcastically

i felt a tug on my dress, it was Renesmee

"Aunt Alice, daddy said you wanted to do my hair" she said

"Oh , right!"

"Lets go inside" I said

**After 20 minutes of putting everything in the car**

Esme POV

"Everyone get in the car!" I screamed

"Whooo!!!" Emmett started hollering

"Lets go" said Carlisle

**Big Props To my Beta Reader Karla!! LOL She Really Actually Checks This Story 5 Billion Times! Ily,Karla**

** -_Tania_  
**


	2. the plane ride

**i made a mistake the first time so rea this new chapter**

Bella POV

We had to go on plane to get to the bay.

When we were going through the security , they stopped Emmett

"What did I do?" asked Emmett

"Sir step aside and spread your arms" said the security officer

Emmett did so and we had to wait 15 minutes because Emmett had many coins in......unexpected area's

"You can go now sir" said the officer

"Thanks Jimmy" said Emmett

"Er, my name is Bob" said the officer

"Whatever"muttered Emmett

Rosalie POV

Oh my god, my husband is an idiot.

Edward heard my thoughts and and chuckled.

"What were you planning to do with those coins?" i asked

"Just go to the arcade room and waste money" he said with a grin

I sighed

Carlisle POV

How embarrassing.

Well hopefully the plane ride wont be bad, i hope

Renesmee POV

What was Emmett doing with those coins?

Oh well, I'm thirsty

"Daddy I want some juice now!" I demanded

He glared at me

Oops, i wasn't allowed to use that attitude with him

"Sorry " I quickly said

"May I please have some juice " I said innocently

He nodded

Alice POV

"Lets get this show on the rode." I said

"Right behind you" said Jazzypoo

Hehe i like calling him Jazzypoo

Edward POV

We finally got on the plane and sat down

We got first class. Yup,us Cullens always ride first class. That's just how we roll.

Renesmee sat between Bella and I

"Daddy i dont-" she threw up on my lap

"Sorry" she said

I held my breath and said "That's OK" then stood up

"Sir you have to sit down, we are about to take off" said the flight attendant

"But my daughter-"I was cut off

"Sit down!" she commanded

Pushy Aren't We!

I had to sit in puke for 20 minutes

Emmett was laughing at me the whole time and Nessie kept apologizing

Carlisle POV

Poor Edward

"Maybe Renesmee can sit with us,while they clean back there" suggested Esme

"Sure" I said

Emmett POV

HaHaHaHaHa

Nessie puked on Edward!

Rosalie glared at me and went to get clothes for Renesmee and Edward

I looked at the ground and saw a slingshot........muhahahah!!

Bella POV

I followed Edward to the bathroom, to help him clean off the puke

"Ugh, i told Renesmee not to drink juice before we get on the plane" I said

"Who gave her juice?" asked

Edward looked around and started whistling

We started making out when the door opened and Rosalie and Nessie came in

"Move! Renesmee has to-"she was cut off to Renesmee puking on Edward...again

"Sorry" Nessie Apologized

Edward just sighed

Jasper POV

I was staring out the window when I felt something hit my neck

I turned around and Emmett had a slingshot and wadded up paper balls

"Emmett stop" I said

"Never!" screamed Emmett and continued pelting me with paper balls

This means war...

Esme POV

Things started getting out of hand

Emmett and Jasper started a paper ball war

Edward and Renesmee were covered in puke

We were all a disaster

I went to brake up the fight between Emmett and Jasper

Carlisle POV

The attendants started complaining

I didn't think we were going to make it when a flight announced that we were here

"Finally!"I screamed

I got alot of stares for that. Ohh well people stare at me all the time. It's hard being this hot.

I could hear Edward burst out laughing from a distance.

**Again Thanks So Much, Karla! And Don't Forget To State What You Think Should Happen Next.**

**_-Tania_  
**

* * *


	3. Day one

Day One

Edward pov

Well after the flight attendants and officer (Emmett ) finally kicked us out. We had to rush to the bay for the cruise.

Whoo!!!

We got to the bay and had to wait while we unloaded _80 suitcases!_

"Traveling is so difficult" muttered Bella

We got on the cruise and found our rooms.

We were shocked to find that we were in the 'kings room', apparently we had to be treated like kings

Renesmee was jumping on the bed

"Nessie stop! You'll get sea-"Bella was cut off to Nissie puking on me

"Do you hate me?" I asked Renesmee

"Sorry" she apologized

I went to the bathroom to clean myself off.

Emmett pov

"This is awesome!" I shouted as I plopped myself on the bed

We got the 'kings room'

"Hurry up and change we have to meet everyone else in the lobby" said Rose

"Fine." I said

After we changed, we saw everyone else already in the lobby

I caught a strong scent and I sniffed Edward

"Did someone puke on you again" I asked, glancing at Renesmee

He growled at me

Alice pov

We were all down at the lobby, when I got a vision

_"Whoo!" screamed Edward_

_He won the lottery in slots_

_"Bella get me another bucket!" he screamed again_

When my vision finished, Edward had an excited smile on his face

Esme POV

"OK everyone, we will be at the show, they have in the back" I said

Carlisle and I were going to watch a play

"'Kay, bye" Edward said quickly,dragging Bella and Renesmee to another room

Bella pov

"Why are you in a rush?" I asked Edward

"Alice had a vision that I would win the lottery in slots" he said excitedly

My eyes widdened

"But we have to drop Renesmee at the children's center" I said

"Kay, hurry" He said

Renesmee pov

"OK, sweetie daddy and will be in a room for grownups and you have to stay here" mommy said

"But your just teenagers, not adults" I said confused

"Well were going as adults" she said

Mommy left and I looked

Everyone was just playing with dumb toys

I was too smart for that. Thats when it hit me

I could control everyone, I thought....

Jasper pov

" Come on Jazz!" whined Alice

She wanted to go to the stores in the bottom floor

Stores? Why would there be stores on a cruise? I asked myself

"Fine" I said

"Yay!" she squealed

There's nothing better to do....

Rosalie pov

"What do you want to do" I asked Emmett

"Well we could-" I cut him off

"We could explore the ship!" I said

Emmett had a sad face on

"ugh, later" I said

His face lightened up

We were passing a play going on when Emmett had an evil face on

"What are you-?"

Emmett dragged me into the room

"I'll be right back" he said and ran in vampire speed up to the room

I was watching the play when suddenly it was interrupted

"Hunka hunka" boomed a voice

out of nowhere, Emmett got on stage, in an _Elvis_ costume!

My eyes widened and music started to play

Emmett started to sing an Elvis song

Carlisle pov

We were watching a play when a man got on stage

I soon realized it was Emmett!

I looked at Esme and she had a worried/embarrassed/mad face

Emmett was cut off when Rosalie got on stage and dragged him off

A man came on stage

"I'm sorry, but we will have to reschedule this play again tomorrow" said the man

I heard groans

Rosalie pov

"What were you thinking?!" I asked Emmett

"Oh come on!, it was funny!" said Emmett

"No,no it wasn't, we could have gotten kicked off the ship" I said

"Whatever" said Emmett

Bella pov

We got to the room and Edward imminently started playing

"Edward slow down-" I stopped when i heard the machine play a loud noise

"Whoo!" screamed Edward

He won slots

"Bella get me another bucket!" he screamed again

I rushed to a table and grabbed 10 buckets

Rensemee pov

"Bow down to me" I demanded to the other kids

Soon everyone was bringing me their cookies

M mm.. chocolate chip

Some of the kids built me a kingdom

I was treated like royalty

Until daddy came in

"Ness, you will never believe what-" he stopped and looked around

I gulped

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" he said a in a stern voice

He never says my full name

Alice pov

These stores were awesome!  
Jasper had a glum face on

i thought for a second

nd i saw a Victoria's secret

Jasper caught my glance and we ran to Victoria's secret

"Jasper hold my bags" I said

Edward pov

"You're in big trouble" I told Renesmee

She had a sad face

Bella came and noticed my angry face

"What happened?" she asked

"Renesmee was ordering everyone to bring her things and she was yelling at them" I said

"Renesmee Carlie!" Bella said

After we finished punishing Nessie, we went to the lobby to meet everyone else

Rosalie had a mad face , Emmett was thinking about was his next show should be about

Esme was thinking of Emmett's punishment and Carlisle was wondering how hot Esme looked when she is mad

Eww! Didn't want those mental pictures

Alice was jumpy as usual and Jasper had a wide grin on his face

"Hey guess what? I won the lottery!" I said

"Cool!" said Emmett

"Can I borrow 5 dollars?"asked Emmett

Rosalie slapped the side of his head

"Thats nice" said Carlisle

"Yay" said Renesmee dully

She was still mad about her punishment

"So did everyone have a good time?" asked Esme

I heard yeses and 1 kinda

**Review please!!**

**What should happen next?**

**-Tania**


End file.
